Three Times Oliver Wood Lied (and one he told the Truth)
by MelodyPond77
Summary: He didn't have proof, but it was obvious by the way Oliver held himself that he was lying through the teeth.


**Fairy Tale Challenge:**

The Adventures of Pinocchio—Write about a lie.

Optional Prompts: dark forest picture, "I promise." / "I've heard that one before."

 **Percy Jackson challenge** :

Medusa: Write about someone who's hiding their true self.

 **Cinema Competition II:**

Love Actually: Write about a romance, in any sense, whether it be fluffy or angsty or tragic.

WC: 2,218

* * *

 _i. Percy_

When Percy got back from rounds at 11 pm, he found his only roommate, Oliver Wood, still awake and scribbling madly in a notebook.

"Oliver, have you finished your Transfiguration essay?"

He barely heard the grunt that followed.

"Oliver, it's due tomorrow!"

Oliver turned away from his desk with a sigh. "I know, I know, but I've got to finish these plays! The Quidditch Cup is in three weeks!"

Percy headed towards the desk, peering over Oliver's shoulder. His roommate stuffed the notebook beneath his other papers, covering the entire bundle with one arm before Percy could see much.

"Oliver, that doesn't look like Quidditch plays!"

"It is, of course, it is, what else could it be?"

Percy grabbed for the papers, but Oliver was quicker and knocked the other boy's hands away.

"Back off! This is my stuff!"

Percy, however, had learned a few tricks from his older brothers, and soon had the notebook in hand

" _Dear Katie, Ever since you were a tiny second year, you've been an essential part of our team_ — Wood, are you in love with Katie Bell?"

"What?! No!"

Percy tossed the unfinished letter back at his friend. "I can't believe you're in love with Katie Bell. She's fourteen!"

Oliver glared. "She's _fifteen_ , and I'm not in love with her! I'm writing letters to all my teammates, to let them know how much I appreciate the dedication the past three years. I felt I should do something to say thanks!"

Percy scoffed. He didn't have proof, but it was obvious by the way Oliver held himself that he was lying through the teeth.

He decided to let it rest and lull Oliver into a false sense of comfort before trying to get information out of him.

"I guess I'll let it slide tonight," he said, collapsing onto his bed and propping up his feet. Oliver turned back to his desk. "But Oliver, remember: this conversation isn't over."

* * *

 _ii. Angelina_

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _There's no Quidditch! I was shocked when I didn't receive the Captain's badge this summer_ _because you'd pulled me aside to let me know you'd suggested me. Thanks for that, by the way. McGonagall told me that if I wanted the badge for next year, it was mine, but still. I'm livid that we've got no Quidditch._

 _The Triwizard Tournament, however, is shaping up to be pretty exciting. Cedric Diggory got the Hogwarts Champion spot (I know how you feel about him but he really does deserve it), but then something weird happened with the Goblet of Fire and it picked Harry as well! I swear, that boy somehow manages to get into everything. The poor boy looked so shocked when his name was called that Katie and I wanted to go up and give him a big hug. No fourth year should be expected to face these tasks, not even one as talented as Harry. He did do very well against the dragons, however. You would have been proud of the flying he used to get past the beast. Not even Krum thought of that!_

 _I'm most excited for the Yule Ball, though! Fred and I are going (wipe that smirk off your face, Wood, I know it's there). George is taking Alicia, and Katie's going with Lee. That one surprised us all. I thought Katie couldn't stand Lee, but I guess not!_

 _Anyways, that's pretty much everything new at Hogwarts. How's training going with Puddlemere? Have they moved you up to first string yet? When's your first game? CAN YOU GET ME TICKETS?!_

 _We all miss our favorite Quidditch Nazi._

 _With love,_

 _Angelina_

 _Dear Angie._

 _Katie is going with Lee?! What could she see in that annoying prick? If she was desperate for someone to go with, she could have asked me. I'm a bit disappointed they decided to hold the Triwizard Tournament the year AFTER I graduate. Granted, the Ball doesn't sound like much fun, but dragons do! I've been keeping up with the articles about it in the Prophet, but they don't sound that legitimate. Harry's fourteen, not twelve. And please, the ghost of his past swimming in his eyes? What rot is that Skeeter woman writing?_

 _Puddlemere's going great, but it's so exhausting. I don't have much time to write, but I do appreciate the constant updates, even if I can't respond in as much detail. Between your and Katie's letters, sometimes I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts!_

 _Keep flying, even though there is no Quidditch!_

 _Ollie_

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _So, Katie_ is _writing to you! She clams up whenever you come up in conversation. And, Mr. I-Only-Care-About-Quidditch, you'd be willing to take poor little third wheel Katie to the Ball? Sounds like_ someone's _got a crush. Besides, Lee isn't that bad, just hyperactive. You just don't like him because he's going with Katie and you aren't!_

 _See you during hols,_

 _Angie_

 _Ange,_

 _I don't have a crush on Katie! She's like a little sister. I swear, why do people keep asking that? It isn't true._

 _Oliver_

 _Oliver,_

 _Don't even try to pretend that's true. We all know that you have a crush on Katie and Katie has a crush on you. That's the way it's always been. Just own up to it already!_

 _Ange_

 _Ange,_

 _If you keep pressing this, I'll stop responding. I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KATIE._

 _Oliver_

Angie read his last letter with a grin. She loved it when she was right.

* * *

 _iii. Lee_

With the Daily Prophet under the control of the Ministry and the Ministry under the control of the Death Eaters, Lee was regretting taking this journalism job more and more each day. He tried to make up for the horrible lies he was forced to print by running Potterwatch, but it still wasn't enough. Many of his friends, the ones who weren't in the order, had abandoned him when he refused to leave his job. But the Daily Prophet kept the food on his table and the Death Eaters from his door, so it was a necessary evil.

He rarely got visitors, but he remembered one clearly, mainly because he was so shocked. He'd looked up from his article one afternoon to see Oliver Wood, dressed in a suit and tie, standing in his office door.

"I was at the Prophet for a Puddlemere interview, and thought I'd stop by to say hi to an old friend," he'd said casually, leaning against the desk and subtly slipping a note onto the surface.

Lee glanced down, reading the text that said, _Are we alone?_

He shook his head, waving his wand quickly to close his door. With a muttered Muffliato, he nodded and motioned for Wood to sit down.

"What's up? We don't have much time before someone comes to ask why my door is closed; there's a lot of mistrust around here."

Oliver nodded. "I came to ask if you knew anything about Katie Bell."

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Katie? Last I heard she was on the run. She's Muggleborn, of course, so it makes sense. Alicia said she might try getting to France, but I'm not really sure where she's ended up. Why?"

Oliver shrugged. "I just want to know, that's all. I'm worried about her. Can you keep me posted? I can't always get on Potterwatch. We're watched pretty closely as well."

Lee nodded. "Sure, Oliver…but could I ask you a question before you go?"

Oliver nodded.

"Are the rumors true? The ones about you liking Katie?"

Oliver shot up from his seat, turning towards the door. "No, Lee, there's no truth. I'm just a concerned friend, is all."

He opened the door. "It was nice to talk to you, Lee. Let's get a drink sometime!"

Then he'd slipped out the door as fast as he'd arrived.

Lee glanced down at the note that was still on his desk before incinerating it. It didn't matter what Oliver said; Lee recognized a man in love when he saw one.

* * *

 _iv. Katie_

Ever since the Death Eaters had discovered her in France, she'd been on the run, hopping from forest to forest like a refugee. Katie had little with her, just a pack with a sleeping roll, some clothes, and what little food she could find or steal. The only piece of money she had on her was the fake Galleon from her DA days. Katie went to sleep clutching it, praying for the moment that it would heat in her hand and give her a location.

The day that it finally glowed, she was sitting before a small campfire in the darkness of the Forest of Dean. The trees loomed tall and menacing as she gazed into the shadowy dusk, lost in thought.

"Ah," she gasped, touching her pocket where the small Galleon burned against her thigh. She pulled it out.

"Hog's Head. Battle at Hogwarts. We're going to fight," she read aloud, and then she grinned.

She grabbed her stuff and shot a jet of water onto her campfire, putting it out. Then she Apparated on the spot, disappearing from the forest and reappearing right in front of her friend Angelina's house.

She pounded on the door, glancing around and hoping no one would recognize her. She lifted her hand to knock once more, then—

"Katie! Is it really you?" Her friend stood before her with her wand raised, a look of shock spread across her face.

"Yes, it's really me. What color did you make my hair in my third year when you were learning color changing charms?"

Angelina giggled. "A bright Slytherin green. You hated me for a week!" She threw her arms around her friend, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind them. "Come on, Oliver's in the kitchen. We were grabbing a drink after practice when my Galleon burned, so I took him with me. I was hoping you'd come!"

Before she knew what was happening, Katie found herself in Angelina's kitchen, where one Oliver Wood was pacing back and forth, a mug of tea untouched on the table in front of him.

"Katie! You're alive!" His eyes widened as he gazed at her for a second, before bolting across the kitchen and wrapping his big arms around her in a bear hug. "I've been so worried about you," he said, her hair muffling his words.

Neither of them noticed Angelina slipping from the room, a small smile on her face.

"I'm alright, Ollie. I survived," Katie said into his shoulder, hugging him back as tightly as she could. He gently pushed her away so he could look at her face.

"You're not the Katie I left at Hogwarts," he murmured, his hand brushing against the long scratch down her cheek. She'd gotten it from a run-in with a band of Snatchers a few weeks previous.

"The war's changed us all," she said.

"Aye, that it has. Are you really going to fight?"

She nodded, fire in her eyes.

"I thought as much. Katie…I don't want you to get hurt." His hands tightened on her shoulders, and he pulled her closer.

"I won't, Oliver. I promise."

He let out a weak chuckle. "I've heard that one before. Somehow, it fails to make me feel better."

Katie smiled, reaching up and pulling him into another hug. "This time, I mean it," she whispered into his ear.

Oliver closed his eyes for a brief second before pulling back to look her in the face. "Katie, I need to tell you something. There's a good chance one or both of us won't make it out of this alive, and if I died without ever telling you I loved you, I'd come back to life just so I could kill myself again."

Katie looked shocked.

"Katie? I'm sorry I've never told you bef—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Katie stood on her tiptoes and slammed her lips into his, locking her fingers behind his neck so she could pull him down to her level. He slipped his hands around her waist, grinning into the kiss, before pulling away to press his forehead to hers. They both took ragged breaths, neither sure of what to say.

"No lie?" she whispered, and he drew back, confused. "Angie and Percy both told me you had feelings for me, but I was never sure because you always denied it… so, no lie?"

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her once more. "No lie."


End file.
